List of introduced species v.3
For the original, see List of introduced species part 1 & Also List of Introduced Species Part 2. A complete list of the introduced species for even quite small areas of Novum Terram would be dauntingly long (literally). Humans have changed history, because went back in time to the start of the Cambrian Era, prevented meteors that would cause extinction events, and even introduced more different species from today's world (even genetically-engineered ones), prehistory (through time travel), or fiction (through universe travel, aka universal travel, dimension travel, or dimensional travel) to new environments in the real world/modern times than any single document can hope to record. This list is generally for established species with truly, yet nearly wild populations—some were not kept domestically, not kept in zoos/safari parks, not kept in pet stores, nor kept on ranches—that have been seen numerous times, and have the very successful breeding populations. While most introduced species can cause negative impact to new environments they reach or were brought to, some can have positive impact, just for conservation purpose. In this list, if the species has an I''' symbol next to the species name, that means that species is an invasive species, if the species's name doesn't have have an '''I symbol next to it, it isn't an invasive species, but they can still thrive even if it's not an invasive species. Welcome to the sequel to the List of introduced species V.2! You're welcome to give us some suggestions. Also, this list is now in alphabetical order per category. So, please enjoy, folks! Well, I always endorse this. Also, you're all free to edit this page, but don't scandalize this page! Also, if a species is an enemy or a villain, be sure they won't do the bad things anymore! Remember that. Thank you and have a nice day to you all. I hope you experience this page, and good luck suggesting and editing this page all you want! (Note: All deadly and non-deadly diseases in the United Federation of Earth's territories (the ones that are viruses, bacteria, etc.) including ebola, malaria, zika, rabies, stomach bug, and others, as well as non-mushroom-type fungi, even fictional diseases, and especially electronic viruses, are eradicated in all of the United Federation of Earth's territories, so they aren't listed here, and now many sapients can now live longer, even the oldest people alive as well.) Happy editing! Australia and other Oceania islands Plants Mammals *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others British Isles and other European islands Plants Mammals *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I *Hellhound Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles *Ghost-Sounding Tanystropheus (aka Ghost-Vocalizing Tanystropheus) I''' Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Hawaii Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Reptiliomorphs Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others New Zealand Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Mainland North America (United States, Canada, Mexico, and Caribbean Islands) Plants *Ungulate-eating plant '''I *Octopus carnivorous plant (aka octopus tree plant) I''' *Shredder carnivorous plant (aka common shredder plant) '''I *Budrose (aka budrose plant or budrose flower) I''' Mammals Monotremes *Broadbill platypus '''I *Skeptid (aka kangaroo-like bipedal mammal or bipedal walking monotreme) I''' *Tailless platypus '''I *Carrion-eater platypus I''' *Duck-actor platypus (aka duck-like platypus) '''I *Bulldozer platypus I''' *Lotudipus '''I Marsupials and relatives *Wartkangaroo I''' *Marsupial manatee '''I *Southern marsupial chupacabra I''' *Marsupial cow '''I Dylanusids and relatives *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I Pinnipeds and relatives *Sapient leopard seal I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient seals due to their DNAs being too different, they no longer bully nor kill penguins as sapient species/beings bullying or killing others is not tolerated by other sapient species/beings, also unlike the films they came from, they tolerate penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient elephant seal '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient seals due to their DNAs being too different, they no longer bully penguins as sapient species/beings bullying or killing others is not tolerated by other sapient species/beings, also unlike the films they came from, they tolerate penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Domestic seal I''' Whales and relatives *Gray Ambulocetus '''I *Hippo-Skinned Entelodont I''' *Red-Crowned Entelodont '''I *Leviawhale I''' *Night dolphin (aka nocturnal dolphin or deep-sea dolphin) '''I *Bower's treewhale I''' *Dwarf herbivorous whale '''I *Wailmerlord I''' Rhinoceroses and relatives *Forest unicorn rhinoceros '''I *Uintahrhinoceros I''' Horses and relatives *Oxenequus '''I *Martian horse I''' Tapirs, Chalicotheres, and relatives *Neobrontotherium '''I Cattle-grouped Bovines and relatives *Martian cattle I''' *Lunar bison '''I *Martian unicorn cattle I''' *Lunar unicorn cattle '''I *Quorno I''' Sheep-Goat-grouped bovines and relatives *Angasto '''I *Snerg I''' *Ravenshold beast '''I Deer and relatives *Savannah deer I''' *Hathor's galeacorn '''I Insectivores and relatives *Squole (aka aquatic mole) I''' Bats *Vulcanops '''I *Squeekly I''' *Sableye bat '''I Rodents *Red and white giant squirrel I''' *Saberrat '''I *Biped beaver I''' *European mawile '''I *American mawile I''' Lagomorphs *Plusle rabbit '''I *Minum rabbit I''' *Whismur '''I Sloths, anteaters, armadillos and relatives *Marine turtle armadillo I''' Monkeys *Garald macaque '''I Apes *Middi's gibbon I''' *Harukatan '''I *Slakorilla I''' *Giant sperm werewhale '''I *Horned orange werewhale I''' *Trident head '''I *Greater reptilian gorilla I''' *Woolly reptilian human '''I Cats and relatives *Hairless Smilodon (aka hairless saber-toothed cat) I''' *Macat '''I *Military panther I''' *Delcatty '''I *Warrior cat I''' *Greater reptilian bipedcat '''I Dogs and relatives *Hellhound *Xenomorphic dog I''' *Rotwilla '''I *Mightyena dog I''' *Manectric wolf '''I Mustelids and relatives *Oyster-catcher otter I''' *Linoone badger '''I Other mammals and relatives *Tapirtidium I''' *Cragrat '''I *Whale-mimicer I''' *Domestic dogscorfa '''I *Wild dogscrofa I''' *Pigno '''I *Treecarth I''' *Scrofale '''I *Craghare I''' *Cammoth '''I *Xenoafroeutheres I''' *Dogopossacoons '''I *False Multituberculates I''' *False ratdogs '''I *Armahippus I''' *Bipecervutherium '''I *Land trunko I''' *Saber mustelid-mimic '''I *Shrewsel I''' *Masked hundek '''I *Pankur troll I''' *Miner dwarf '''I *Marine hounder I''' *Martian mastodon-mimic '''I *Velocitheres I''' *Foodeater mammal (aka doughnut guy-like mammal or burper mammal) '''I *Kisekae people I''' Non-mammal synapsids *Panda Synapsid '''I (in California only) *Flame-Faced Dimetrodon I''' *Giant bipedal carnosynapsodon (aka carnivorous two-legged synapsid) '''I *Scrofagorgonops I''' *Kanarotherium '''I *Lizard monkey I''' *Loudredosaurus '''I Birds *Wingull I''' *Sapient albatross '''I from Happy Feet short film to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could not breed with non-sapient albatrosses due to their DNA being too different, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient skua I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could not breed with non-sapient skuas due to their DNA being too different, they no longer bully nor kill penguins as sapient species/beings bullying or killing others is not tolerated by other sapient species/beings, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Pelipper '''I *Sapient puffin I''' from Happy Feet Two film to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could not breed with non-sapient puffins due to their DNA being too different, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Tailswellow '''I *Nightwing I''' *Shiftpecker '''I *Mega-chickensaurus I''' *Probopass '''I *Black macaw I''' *Common white macaw '''I *Blue-winged white macaw I''' *Gray and yellow macaw '''I *Blue and white macaw I''' *Purple and green macaw '''I *Violet macaw I''' *Dominick's macaw (aka false scarlet macaw or orange and blue macaw) '''I *Green and yellow macaw I''' *Golden macaw '''I *Waimanu I''' *Kumimanu '''I *Inkayacu I''' *Icadyptes '''I *Kairuku I''' *Sapient emperor penguin '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient Adélie penguin I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient rockhopper penguin '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient Magellanic penguin I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient chinstrap penguin '''I from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, they can now talk and their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Sapient little blue penguin I''' from Happy Feet film series to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, they can now talk and their talking can now be heard by dylanusids and sapient species/beings, they could no longer breed with any species of non-sapient penguins due to their DNAs being too different, they don't always need to sing, also unlike in most of the first film they came from, they tolerate other penguin species as well as dancing, they also now know all about humans, who they once considered as "aliens", and what they have and make, they also now work and live in peace with all sapient species and beings, except vampires) *Gannetpenguin '''I *Domestic penguin I''' *Asian fairy-bluebird '''I *Gansa I''' *Stoutbill moa '''I *Conmon Balaur I''' *Clown Balaur '''I *Nocturnal chimpanzeenary I''' *Helmeted bubbird '''I *Neopasserosauronids I''' *Legless pouched bird '''I *Paradise horned bird I''' *Tweezerbill '''I *Alicanto I''' *Mainraptobirds '''I *Trumpeter horned aliex I''' *Porkatrice '''I *Breakfast griffon I''' *Goonybird '''I *False crowbird I''' *Raptorosaurid bird '''I *Duckornid bird I''' *Blue-throated fleshbird '''I *Shovelbilled ground bird I''' *Ground hawkodo predator '''I *Gastoracus I''' *Naked mole bird '''I *Plateau hopper I''' *Jacaw '''I Reptiles Crocodillians and relatives *Saber-toothed crocodile I''' *Ghost-Sounding Tanystropheus (aka Ghost-Vocalizing Tanystropheus) '''I *Suchonothids I''' *Lizardodile '''I *Scrofasosuchus I''' *Dartcroc '''I *Pygmy tree alligator I''' *Tree lurker reptile '''I *Kangasaurosuchus I''' *Baharisucho '''I *Ravager crocodile I''' *Canisalligator '''I *Leviathan crocodile I''' *Saurohound '''I Snakes *Bipedal-legged snake I''' Lizards and relatives *Jurassic Park Basilisk '''I (in Florida and California) *Seaside beachlizard I''' *Rayback '''I *Elasmoid I''' *Spearbeak sea lizard '''I *Cheetoid sprintlizard I''' *Nightwing dragonlizard '''I *Bradyrhinus (aka elephantine herbivorous lizard) I''' *Alloretrosaurus '''I *Moleretrosaurus I''' *Squamotherium '''I *Bog scaleman I''' *Sailbacked iguana '''I Turtles, tortoises, and relatives *African softshell turtle (From fictional Africa to real life North America) *Birtle I''' * Elmorain-powered softshell turtle '''I *True koopa I''' Dinosaurs *Dahno '''I *Squamosauropodus I''' *Therosauropod '''I *Aquapod I''' *Mokelotitanis '''I *Carnobrontus I''' *Titanobrachio '''I *Eubrontosaurus I''' *Daemoncephalosaurus '''I *Dracocephalus I''' *Dracocephalosaurus '''I *Breloomosaurus I''' *Neoceratops '''I *Ngoubousaurus I''' *Brolly '''I *Ferruceratops I''' *Elephaceratops '''I *Efelan I''' *Greater bevarke '''I *Wooly rynkir (aka carnivorous wolf-sized ceratops) I''' *Psittacoseal '''I *Ramskull (aka elephant-sized herding ceratops) I''' *Veloceratops '''I *Euroceratopsosaurus I''' *Aggronoceratops '''I *Greater Lesothosaurus I''' *Common Lesothosaurus '''I *Tiger pantheal I''' *Flashy Hypsilophodon '''I *Domestic Leaellynasaura I''' *Saurolophudryus '''I *Speckled hypsie I''' *Allosapien (aka aka Parksosaurus-like sapient ornithopod or sapient ornithopod) '''I *Domestic Camptosaurus I''' *Iganabrachios '''I *Domestic gurlee I''' *Vahci (aka domestic Hateg ornithopod) '''I *Domestic great ornithopod (aka Equunodon) I''' *Poisonspike Ornithopod '''I *Fanged Ornithopod I''' *Ornithomimoid Ornithopod '''I *Hadroroo I''' *Mokelehadrus '''I *Bravusaurus I''' *Pacamak '''I *Aepycerosaurus I''' *Kalaos '''I *Anatotherium I''' *Tyranistegus '''I *Mbielusaurus I''' *Thorny tank '''I *Panzercanthus I''' *Panzersaurus '''I *Manglerpod I''' *Blazikasaurus (aka bird-like Dromaeosaur relative) '''I *Domestic Epidexipteryx I''' *Domestic Coelurus '''I *Semi-Domestic Coelurus I''' *Sceptilosaurus '''I *Plains gryphon I''' *Damiotherosaurids '''I *Grecian wyrm I''' Pterosaurs and relatives *Red baron '''I *Draculapterosaurus (aka chupacabra vampire pterosaur) I''' *Humming Pollinator Pterosaur '''I *Sky Pincer I''' *SKy herring '''I *Dalmatian Pterosaur I''' *Phobodactylus '''I *Papiostrich I''' *Semafoot '''I *Pteronychus I''' *Perching Aerodactyl '''I *Pygmy Aerodactyl (aka dog-sized Aerodactyl) I''' *Greater Aerodactyl '''I Dragons and relatives *Prototype dragons I''' *Bay dragon '''I *Kobold I''' *English knucker '''I *Forest knucker I''' *Red glatisant '''I *Polar wooldragon I''' *Polar bear-dragon '''I *Humming wyvern I''' *Carrion-eater dragon '''I *Albatross wyvern I''' *Pteranodon dragon '''I *Flightless sailing dragon I''' *Penguin-like sea dragon '''I *Auk-like sea dragon I''' *Ichthyosaur-like sea dragon '''I *Shark-like sea dragon I''' *Manatee-like sea dragon '''I *Flounder-like sea dragon I''' *Leafy tree dragon '''I *Bushdragon I''' *Spikebacked dragon '''I *African sailed dragon I''' *Not-o-suchid '''I *Oceanic dragon I''' *Peluda '''I *Imperial hydra I''' *Yangtze lung '''I *Rough-backed lung I''' *Golden lung '''I *Fafnir I''' *Streaker pterosaur dragon '''I *Blue-winged pterosaur dragon I''' *Flaming-crested pterosaur dragon '''I *Great pterosaur dragon I''' *Green pterosaur dragon '''I *Ice pterosaur dragon I''' *Pelican pterosaur dragon '''I *Golden pterosaur dragon I''' *Rocky pterosaur dragon '''I *Windgliding pterosaur dragon I''' *Feathery hydra '''I *Mountain devil (aka mountain devil dragon) I''' *Cervophagolong '''I *Skorpiovenatodracus I''' *Arco '''I *Champso I''' *Thassolodracoidea '''I *Telmatodon I''' *Greater Dracoinea '''I *Coelacanth dragons I''' *Alpdrache '''I *Albatross dragon I''' *Gryphopottamus '''I *Pygmy hitchhiker dragon I''' *European nadder '''I *Flashfang I''' *Great crested verden '''I *Greater mood dragon I''' *Puff nadder (aka flightless nadder) '''I *Puffin fury I''' *South Island skullion '''I Other reptiles *Pygmy Coelurosauravus I''' *Neovenusaurus '''I *Feeshlizard I''' *Gentle giant tyrant-mimic (aka Tyrannosaur-like herbivore) '''I Amphibians *Swampolotl I''' *Starshine toad '''I *Eelosaurids I''' *Lampreyognathus '''I *Xyphodon I''' *Rosy tadpole '''I *Deltamander I''' *Crested wollit '''I *Common tubethroats I''' *Greater tubethroats '''I *Lesser tubethroats I''' Fishes *Indian lungfish '''I *Carvopiranha I''' *Mangroove thorn-shark '''I *Boomerang shark I''' *Swordshark '''I *Torpedashark I''' *Mega-torpedashark '''I *Greater flishes I''' *Carpomimoid '''I *Bullpon I''' *Delphis fish '''I *Eelops I''' *Xanathus '''I *Neon flying treefish I''' *Jawless watersucker '''I *Lamprey-mimic predafish I''' *Leechfish '''I Invertebrates *Sapient krill I''' from Happy Feet Two film to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, their talking can now be hear by any dylanusids and other sapient species/beings, they also no longer need to breathe water as they can now also breathe air and can crawl well on land unlike non-sapient krill species, they could not breed with non-sapient krill due to their DNA being too different, also unlike their ancestors, they can survive well alone although they prefer living with another sapient krill or more, they also now know what humans are, so they no longer refer humans as "aliens", and they now know what humans have and make, they can now work and live in peace with all sapient species/beings, except vampires) *Beauty's butterfly '''I *Dustox moth I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they were genetically engineered to be completely harmless, so their toxins are no longer deadly but just makes these moths taste bad to predators to keep the predators away) *Voltbeat's firefly '''I *Ninjask bug I''' *Masquerade water strider '''I *Paradise scorpion I''' *Teuthanguill '''I *Tiger squitle I''' *Spiny belmnite '''I *Hairy ammonite I''' *Terramnite '''I *Bipedal manhunter tetrasquid (aka manhunter) I''' (note: despite their names, they do not actually hunt humans or other sapient species, they were named due to people seeing at first glance, the people thought they saw these cephalopods hunting humans, but they were actually hunting deer, one of the main food sources of these predators) *Rainbow dart snails '''I *Swallower slug I''' *Thimble jelly '''I (in oceans, as well as lakes, rivers, and man-made waterways in most of North America) *Orge-faced Red Kneed Spiderantula I''' *Xeexi '''I Fungi *Shroomgi I''' Bacteria, slime mold, microorganisms, and relatives *Floater cyanobacteria '''I Others *Galactodontisapients I''' *Gumball Wattersonorid and Darwin Wattersonorid '''I From the Amazing world of Gumball to Real Life North America *Zootopian Mammal I''' *Calatonian Animal '''I South America (including Central America) Plants Mammals *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds *Jacaw I ''' Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Fungi Others Continental Europe Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *European mawile '''I *Hedgehog (Pig) I''' *Badgbearhog '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles *Ghost-Sounding Tanystropheus (aka Ghost-Vocalizing Tanystropheus) I''' Reptiliomorphs Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Asia Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Arcenamaninon '''I *Kisekae people I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Africa Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *Siberian Unicorn Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Antarctica Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds *Great white pelican '''I *African penguin I''' *Magellanic penguin '''I *Royal penguin I''' *Snares penguin '''I *Erect-crested penguin I''' *Yellow-eyed penguin '''I *Little penguin I''' *Waimanu '''I *Kumimanu I''' *Inkayacu '''I *Icadyptes I''' *Kairuku '''I Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Category:Lists Category:Introduced Species Category:Species